Systems and applications for delivering computer-based training (CBT) have existed for many years. However, CBT systems historically have not gained wide acceptance. A problem hindering the reception of CBTs as a means of training workers and learners is the compatibility between systems. A CBT system works as a stand-alone system that is unable to use content designed for use with other CBT systems.
Early CBTs also were based on hypermedia systems that statically linked content. User guidance was given by annotating the hyperlinks with descriptive information. The trainee could proceed through learning material by traversing the links embedded in the material. The structure associated with the material was very rigid, and the material could not be easily written, edited, or reused to create additional or new learning material.
Newer methods for intelligent tutoring and CBT systems are based on special domain models that must be defined prior to creation of the course or content. Once a course is created, the material may not be easily adapted or changed for different learners' specific training needs or learning styles. As a result, the courses often fail to meet the needs of the trainee and/or trainer.
The special domain models also have many complex rules that must be understood prior to designing a course. As a result, a course is too difficult for most authors to create who have not undergone extensive training in the use of the system. Even authors who receive sufficient training may find the system difficult and frustrating to use. In addition, the resulting courses may be incomprehensible due to incorrect use of the domain model by the authors creating the course. Therefore, for the above and other reasons, new methods and technology are needed to supplement traditional computer based training and instruction.